Time Management
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: Abby learns the hard way that when Gibbs sets a time line,  he means it!   Warning!  Will contain Spanking
1. Chapter 1

Time Management!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Thanks to all my readers old and new! Thanks to Chelsea1234 for giving me the inspiration to write and publish my goofy works!

Dedicated. That one word could be used to describe Abby when she was involved in a case. She was dedicated to the precision of science and she was dedicated to the truth. But sometimes her dedication could lead her into a heap of trouble and today was one of those days.

"Come on my little babies, speak to mama!" Abby sang as she twirled around and around in her chair. Abby like to get a different perspective sometimes and getting spin drunk always gave her that. Abby had 3 separate cases going at the same time. Granted, she was mainly a Team Gibbs player, when other lab rats could not figure something out, they turned to their favorite Goth. It was approaching 6am and she had not left the lab since yesterday morning when she first clocked in, except for her bathroom calls and her stomach rolling. She knew that sometimes she got in over her head, but usually one of her 'family' would set her aside and help her out, but she had been trying to stay under the radar. "Hurry! Please guys just this once. If Gibbs gets a catches me here, I am toast! " Abby remembered what she had promised Gibbs yesterday.

_FLASHBACK****_

It was already after 9pm and Gibbs had noticed that the rest of his agents had left for the evening. Standing up to cut off his lamp, he did not remember seeing Abby pass his desk on her way out. Walking down the steps to catch her off guard, he heard the music well before he saw her standing in front of the microscope. She was so engrossed in her scope she did not even see Gibbs walk past her and shut off her music.

"What Son of a…. Oh! Hey Gibbs." Abby saw as she saw him quickly move into her personal space. She quickly turned to face towards him, just to make sure her backside was away from danger.

"Abby, come on time to go home. Start shutting down now." Gibbs said as he had one hand on her arm, trying to escort her to her machines and make sure that she is done.

"Wait! Gibbs! I can't just up and leave now."

"Oh, yeah you can, you have been here for 15 hours and I see 8 Caf-Pows and no food wrappers, so in my opinion, you ARE done." Gibbs now growled at her. He knew that Abby was one to get so entranced in her job that she would forget to feed herself, and it was his fatherly duties to make sure she takes care of herself.

"OK! Listen!" Abby sputtered as Gibbs tried to pull her towards the mass Spec. Abby pulled hard, stopping Gibbs. "Seriously Gibbs, I can't leave. It would ruin all my evidence!"

"How soon?" Gibbs barked out.

"One hour max. Listen I promise, I will leave as soon as they are done. Go on home. You need your beauty rest." She snickered.

"I am warning you now, Abigail. You had better be out of here in one hour. I will call the guard's desk, just to make sure." Gibbs threatened.

"Got it , dad! Geesh! You would think I was twelve, not well, old enough not to have everybody in my business" Abby swung around, upset that she was having to compromise, just to do her job.

Gibbs quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to face him again. He landed one hard swat.

OW! Abby yelped as she tried to rub her backside.

" Then I suggest you start acting you age and start taking care of yourself. You will not like the consequences if I find you here later than 2230. I am giving you an extra half hour so there is no room for OOPS! So help me Abby, I will make that one swat you just received seem like a love tap. Are we clear?" Gibbs said in his low steely voice.

"Crystal, sir" Abby added just to antagonize Gibbs.

As soon as Gibbs left her machines starting spitting out what she needed. All except for Major Mass Spec, he was being stubborn. "Come on!" While she waited on Major Mass Spec to finish Abby started shutting down her babies. KNOCK KNOCK . Turning around she saw Fornell, standing in her lab door, holding a bag and soaking wet.

"Sorry about the late hour Abby, but this is of national security and I need an answer now." Fornell said as he entered her lab.

"Did 'cha forget to take you clothes off before you showered again, Fornell?" Abby asked with a laugh.

"HA HA! Not funny, I was chasing a known terrorist when he threw this knife into a creek and I did not want to take any chance of water degrading any of the evidence, so I jumped it to retrieve it. Our lab is backed up and can't get to this until later this week, I want this terrorist in bars tomorrow, and so can you help me?" Fornell asked as he raised his eyebrows in a silent plea.

Knowing that doing this would break her deal with Gibbs, but also she knew she could not turn away a friend asking for help. "I will do it only on one condition. I need you to distract the guard."

"Why?" Fornell asked.

"Well, I don't want this time on my NCIS paycheck. They are tightening back on the overtime. So I will just sign out like I am leaving, and while he is still distracted I will come back in."

Fornell understood the whole cutting back on pay, which was part of the reason his lab was so backed up. "OK, can do."

After the whole faking the sign out and getting back down to her lab hit no hitches, Abby dismissed Fornell and told him to be here at 0600 sharp in her lab. She would give him the results before the rest of her 'family'. Or so she thought.

Around 11pm, Gibbs called the front security gate. "Hello, this is Special Agent Gibbs, I am checking to see if Abigail Scuito signed out last night. She did around 2230, Good ,, thanks." Even though the guard said she had signed out, his gut still churned.

PRESENT TIME***

McGee was hoping to get in before the rest of his team. He hoped to get started before Tony, he was tired on his incessant babbling. A little quiet time could help McGee catch up on the paperwork. As he parked his car, he noticed Abby's still sitting in the same spot as yesterday. Maybe he needed to check on her.

McGee entered the lab to see Abby talking to the machines. "Come on my little babies, speak to mama!" Abby sang as she twirled around and around in her chair. Abby like to get a different perspective sometimes and getting spin drunk always gave her that. Abby had 3 separate cases going at the same time. Granted, she was mainly a Team Gibbs player, when other lab rats could not figure something out, they turned to their favorite Goth. It was approaching 6am and she had not left the lab since yesterday morning when she first clocked in, except for her bathroom calls and her stomach rolling. She knew that sometimes she got in over her head, but usually one of her 'family' would set her aside and help her out, but she had been trying to stay under the radar. "Hurry! Please guys just this once. If Gibbs gets a catches me here, I am toast! "

"Why?" McGee asked from the door.

AHHH! "My God McGee, you almost gave me a coronary! What..What are you doing here… Why Oh Why…Oh Please don't tell Gibbs…Please…Pretty Please…" Abby rambled. She had tons of caffeine in her system and was majorly rolling.

"What? Don't tell Gibbs…Wait, Abs" McGee had to put his hands on her shoulders just to keep her still. "Abby, How many caf-pows?"

"Ummmmm! I don't know, I lost count after 6 or 8 I think." Abby could not keep still. She felt like her insides were made of jello and any movement set them to jiggling. Her pupils were dilated and her heartbeat was erratic and fast, but she hoped she could put McGee at ease. "I am fine, I am just tired, I came in real early."

"Abby, I felt the hood of your car and it was cold, it had not been run in a while. So either, you tell me the truth or I will go to Gibbs." McGee threatened, he knew Abby was pushing herself too hard and now he was worried that she might make herself sick.

"Oh,, way to go MCSnoopy! Just leave me to me and go take care of you." Abby did not make much sense but she just wanted McGee gone. She knew one way to get McGee to keep quiet. "OHHH! Timmmy! I am sorry, you know how hormonal I get when my menstrual cycle starts and I start to.."

"Oh, fine Abby, just keep your hormones to yourself." McGee was now flushed red to the tip of ears as he turned and left the lab.

"Works everytime." She muttered to herself.

"Abby?" Fornell called her name as he entered her lab. It was a little after 0600 but he had overslept. By looking at the mess and empty caf-pows strewn over the lab, he deduced that Abby did not go home last night.

"In here, whew! You are cutting it close. You were right, the DNA matched your terrorist and I have included all the needed info in this envelope. So off you go, hurry , I don't want anyone to know so just go!"

"Thanks Abs." Fornell said as he left the lab and entered the elevator.

When the elevator stopped at the main level Fornell was stepping off and Gibbs was entering.

"Whatcha you doing here so early Fornell? Need to see Abby?" Gibbs asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Nope, just actually finished with your youngest! I tell you , what a mess. I have never seen her lab look out of whack."

"Just finished, when did she start this for you?" Gibbs asked. His famous gut starting to churn again.

"Last night around 2200, I brought her this knife and needed DNA and my lab was backed up for weeks. I wanted this terrorist now, so Abby agreed to help me." Fornell said.

Gibbs just tilted his head towards the back of the elevator, hit a button and waited for the doors to close. As soon as they did he hit the emergency stop button, turning the elevator into his favorite conference room. "Did she leave with you?" Gibbs asked in a low voice.

"Um. Well not exactly." Fornell could see the change in Gibbs face, he was now getting angry.

"What do you mean, not exactly, Fornell?" Gibbs said.

"Well she asked me to distract the guard as she signed out, so she could return back to her lab and do this not own NCIS time and money. I .I can tell by the expression on you face that this was not supposed to have happened correct."

"You are right, Fornell. I specifically told Abby she had to leave by 2230 last night. She had been here for 15 hrs straight and was supposed to go home. I told her I was calling the guardhouse to check to make sure that she left. That is why she used you to distract the guard."

"So she lied to you and me. I swear Jethro sometimes she reminds me of Emily. Willing to lie just to get her way, no matter that us dads are not stupid, and we say what we say out of care and love. I apologize for the extra work, I should have made her wait."

"Forget it, Tobias. Abby knew what she was supposed to do, if she had thought that it was OK she would not have tricked you into covering for her. "

"OK, Gibbs. I hope you deal with this, I know I would if it was Emily." Fornell said as Gibbs flipped the power back on and the doors opened up.

"Oh, Don'tcha worry about that , lil miss Abby and I are going to have a conversation of lying and disobeying an order." Gibbs smirked as he exited the elevator. He was going to take the steps again, he liked sneaking up on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Time Management!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Thanks to all my readers old and new! Thanks to all the reviews! Please keep them coming, they help me so much as a newbie at writing!

Abby could swear the room was tilting to the left and to the right. But she knew that she was actually sitting still in favorite lab stool. The way she was feeling right now had made her lose track of time. Her music was blaring at levels that should be illegal, her lab was in a mild state of chaos. There were Caf-pow cups along each counter, chocolate candy wrappers and caffeine gum wrappers were trailing all along the trash can. In her state of caffeine overload, she realized that she could never play basketball. Tony made it look so easy. She found it hard to even read the clock on the wall. "Ohhh…shit…. I think it looks like…oh I guess….07 something…..Ohhhh! Think Abby…Overpower this feeling.. if Gibbs finds this place looking like this he and his superpowers will have figured it out." Abby tried to will herself to get moving, but between her heart pounding at an accelerated rate, and her inability to focus, she had failed to notice the entry one pissed off Special Agent.

"Figured out what Abs?" Gibbs asked innocently. He was willing to see just how far Abby would go to get herself out of the mess.

"UMMM! Damn…I lost my train of thought." Abby knew she was busted. But her mouth did not heed the warning from her ass and her brain and she decided to try to pass off a good old fashion lie. "Ohhh. Gibbs, you see…. I had walked in here at 0600 and noticed that I had not closed down my Polymerase Chain Reaction machine, so that made the specific sets of oliglionucleotides that I needed to destabilize, meaning that now have to reset my machine." Abby was so wired from the caffeine, she hardly breathed as she spoke the technical jargon. Abby knew that any technical information makes Gibbs uncomfortable and she hoped that this was working. " I mean, that was such a newbie mistake, so to make thing short, I have nothing for you so you can scoot and I will call as soon as I do."

As Abby tried to stand up, the room started to spin even more. Her knuckles grasped the counter edge trying to maintain balance, and not set off any alarms from Gibbs of just how off balance she was. But Gibbs trained eye had not only noticed the state of disarray of her lab, and the total over consumption of caffeine as he entered, he also noticed the dilation of her pupils and the shakiness in her hands. "Abby?" Gibbs started to ask her just how much caffeine she had ingested, but as he started to walk across the lab, Abby let go of the counter and started crumbling to the floor.

Gibbs saw her start to fall and ran and caught her and gently slid her to the ground. "Abby,, Abs? Come on wake up sweetie." Gibbs tried to gain some sense of control over his rushing emotions. Flipping open his phone he called Ducky." Duck, I need you ASAP in Abby's lab. She is unconscious, shallow breathing and a fast and irregular pulse. " Next he called Tony." Tony grab Mcgee and Ziva and get to Abby's lab pronto. She collapsed." Knowing those two words would sent his agents into a sense of urgency, he could literally count the seconds before he heard the door to the stairwell slam close.

"Oh, my God. Boss….is she?" Tony asked with a sense of fear in his voice.

"She is not dead, just unconscious. Look around to see just how much caffeine she might have ingested?"

"Oh, Dear, Jethro.." Ducky said as he approached Abby laying on the floor. "What happened?"

"I don't exactly know Duck. All I know is that last night I told Abby she had to be out of here by 2230. She had already been here for 15hrs straight. Fornell came in around 2200 with a piece of evidence. Abby stayed all night and processed the evidence, even though she knew what she was supposed to have done. It could have waited until this am. DAMN! When she wakes up….." Gibbs had stood up to walk towards the trash can.

"OWWWW! My head." Abby was starting to come to and she opened her eyes. Looking straight in to the eyes of one upset English doctor.

"Ducky?" Gibbs asked as her heard Abby speak.

"Bring me some water Jethro.. Abigail, how are you feeling?" Ducky asked.

"A little better now." Abby said as she took the glass from Gibbs hand, refusing to look up at him and to see just how upset he may be. "I still feel a little shaky on the inside, and my heart is still beating fast, but at least I am not dizzy anymore." Abby said with a gentle laugh as she tried to sit up.

"Do you think this is funny Abby?" Gibbs asked as he now knelt down beside her and pulled her chin to look directly into his eyes.

Abby, now looking deep into the very upset set of blue eyes, now felt remorseful and scared. What she saw in those depths made her tear up. "No..No. never Gibbs, I just. I just…"

Tony and the rest of the team had been standing patiently by waiting for something, but when he heard the giggle it set him off. " You just what ABIGAIL! You just scared the crap out of us here and you want to laugh? If I could..could..ARGHHH! You risk you health and well being to easily. I could smack you now!" Tony started to storm across the lab, but Ziva's quick arm held him back.

"Tony, calm down.. I think we can leave that to Dad over there. From the looks he has been giving Abby, he could start going off any time now. McGee. Come on we are no longer needed here." Ziva said as she gave one last look to Abby, just making sure she was okay, as they proceeded to exit the lab and go back to the bullpen.

"Guys. I am sorry." Abby said as tears formed in her eyes. She just tucked her head to her chest and listened as Ducky gave his impression.

"Well, good thing Jethro, I think Abby had a caffeine overload, which sent her heart into a tachcardy rhythm. I mean.. it was beating so fast adequate oxygen could not get supplied so she passed out until her heart got back into the correct rhythm. She just needs to drink plenty of water to help flush out the rest of the caffeine, she needs to lay off the caffeine for a few days to give her system a break and most importantly, she needs to rest."

"What!" Abby now sat up fully awake, listening to Ducky majorly screw up her way of life. "No Way in hell am I giving up.."

As soon as Abby had started her rant, Gibbs looked over her shoulder and saw Ducky give the nod that she was well enough to take a little dad talk.

Gibbs reached down and roughly grabbed Abby up by the arm and landed two very hard SWAT!SWAT! to Abby's backside.

"OWWW!OWWW! Gibbs what the…"

"You just passed out in your own lab, you lied to me, you directly disobeyed and order and now you want to argue with the good doctor here. I don't think so Abs." Gibbs said in his paternal voice. Now was not the time for comfort, now was the time to let lil' miss Abby know just how upset he was.

Ducky intervened before things got to rough. "Gibbs she either needs to go to a hospital where she can.."

"Hell no, no hosp..OWWW! Abby reacted as Gibbs landed another swat on her ass.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, where she can be monitored, or she needs to go where she can be watched and make sure she follows ALL the rules. "

"Well that is an easy one Duck." Gibbs answered as he still had a firm grasp on Abby's upper arm. " She will go home with me, the director will put her on medical leave until she is fit to return to her lab."

"What? Come on.. please Gibbs.." Abby pleaded. "I need my lab."

"No, whatch'ya need is a good father-daughter discussion over my knee. And don't think you won't get one." Gibbs turned her now to face him, his face only inches away as he spoke softly yet with an undeniable force. "You will tell Ducky thanks for rushing to help you, you will then be escorted to your house by me…."

"Giiiibbbbsss!" Abby pleaded. "I drove myself here and I can't leave my baby hearse here. I am well enough to drive, I don't need my hand held. "

"Actually Abigail." Gibbs said using her full name just to stress just how upset he was. " I will be holding a tight grip on your hand. You chose to lie and disobey me like a teenager, then I will treat you like one. First, you are grounded from driving for 2 weeks."

"2 WEEKS!" Abby started to get upset at this intrusion, but seeing the fire in Gibb's eyes, she knew she had better temper her responses.

"Yep, and that is just the tip of the iceburg." Gibbs growled.

"Well, I hate to interrupt this family discussion, Jethro, but I need to return to Autopsy. I will swing by your place this evening to check on Abigail." Ducky exited the lab and headed back to work.

"Abby, you have 5 minutes to shut down all your machines, get you bag, give you keys to McGee and meet me at my desk. Is THAT clear enough for you or do I need to stay here and help you?"

Abby jerked her arm away and huffed. "No! Crystal clear, sir!" Abby said as Gibbs turned towards the door. Thinking Gibbs had left Abby muttered, "No, what I really need is a stick to shove up one Leroy. OWWW! OWWW! OWWWW!"

Gibbs had not left and had heard her little tirade. He decided to nip this in the bud, so he strode over to her and landed three more hard licks to her already tingling backside. "That just earned you more trouble, lil' one, want to go for more while I am here." Gibbs asked with one raised brow, tempting her to continue on.

"No, no, I will be there in 5 minutes. " Abby said as she started flipping off machines. She turned to make sure Gibbs was leaving the lab and it was then as the doors opened she heard.

"You only have 4 now! Better get a move on, or I will be here with my belt next." Gibbs said as the doors closed.

'What have I gotten myself into? ' Abby asked herself.

Whatcha Think? Please review, I going to make this a short story, but it seems to have a life of its own? How much deeper should i go?


	3. Chapter 3

Time Management Ch 3

Thanks to all the reviews! Thanks for the encouragement to go on with the family Gibbs sagas.

Abby had never shut down her lab so fast in her entire life. She knew that Gibbs never made an idle threat and the thought of him returning down to her lab made her shiver. Glancing at the clock and noticing she only had 1 minute left, she bolted for the stairs. Making it with 20 seconds to spare Abby now stood in front of Gibbs desk waiting for him to say something,

"You have something else to do?" Gibbs asked. He knew that it would make Abby take the next step on her own.

Turning towards McGee, Abby walked to his desk and dropped her keys on his desk. "UM, Timmy, would you and Tony take my hearse back to my place?" Abby asked while not looking directly at his face. She was twisting the tip of her shoe, trying to keep her embarrassment from showing.

"Uh, well , sure Abs. I mean, are you ok? Did Ducky say you can't drive? " McGee asked with a sincere concern. He did not want anything to be wrong with his little sister.

"Well, yeah he…." Abby started to answer McGee that Ducky was the reason she could not drive, but a subtle clearing of Gibbs throat made her think otherwise.

"No, truthfully McGee, someone thinks that I am not competent to drive, so there….I am grounded for 2 weeks. Go ahead and laugh, and you will regret it." Abby now said, the frustration of having to admit out loud that you are being punished making her voice a little louder than necessary. Abby stomped over to Gibbs and said. "Are we done here yet?"

Gibbs gave her one of his 'Don't push me any further looks' and crooked his finger for her to lean in to his desk. "Nope, but just for the little attitude, you can now wait for me to finish my paperwork by standing in the corner behind me."

Eyes wide open, mouth agape, Abby sputtered. " But, but Gibbs…then everyone will see…see. ..you know." Abby tried to protest.

As Gibbs gently led her to the corner to stand, he whispered in her ear. "Do you really think that no one else around here knows about out little family? They all know how upset Dad can get, so zip it." Gibbs turned and went back to his desk and finished up his paperwork. After 15 minutes, he grabbed his badge and gun from the desk and told Abby, "Come on, let's go."

Abby had used her time in the corner and had reflected on just how pissed off Gibbs was and just how much trouble she was in. As she walked past Tony she looked and saw him mouth 'Good Luck' to her. Oh, why did she get herself in these situations.

The ride back to Gibbs house was a quiet one. Abby was in no mood to talk, if Gibbs was going to treat her like a misbehaving teen, then she would act like one. Gibbs tried to break the ice by offering her choices for lunch. "Abby, do you want Chinese or American?"

"Whatever?" Abby rolled her eyes, and bit on her bottom lip.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs said as he pulled into his driveway. He was out of his door and opening hers before she even had time to undo her seatbelt. Gibbs grabbed her none so gently by the arm , landed on good SMACK! and marched her in the house and into the kitchen. Grabbing one of the tall stools he sat down and pulled Abby over his knee.

Abby was trying to squirm and get off his lap. She knew that in this position there was no escape. "Please Gibbs, can we talk? OWW!"

"No need to talk now, you had the whole ride home to try and you refused, instead you acted like a brat, so now this is for the attitude you have had today."

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! Gibbs started to rain down smack after smack on her upturned backside. After a good 20 smacks, Gibbs flipped up her skirt and started peppering her more exposed, but still covered backside.

"NOOOO! Please, Gibbs. Dad…come on! OWW!ARGGHHH!" Abby tried to twist and turn and finally when she thought she couldn't take anymore, she threw her hand back to protect her backside.

Gibbs knew this was coming, so he just caught her hand and held it out of the way. After another 20 hard smacks, Gibbs was going to wind down this first part of her punishement. He laid 2 hard Smacks to each of her upper thigh areas, which elicited 2 loud YELPS! from Abby. Standing her up, he took her chin in his hand and pulled her face to look at him. "You will now go to your room, you will go to bed. I will bring you water and lunch in a little bit. Now.."

"B…b..but Gibbs, I…I…I… will be..be bored." Abby complained. "It is not even late morning. YAWN! What am I going to do? I have no TV, no music. You have made this so unfair. YAWN!"

Gibbs just smiled as he saw his youngest try to fight the urge to yawn. "This was all your doing, so just march on upstairs. I will bring you some medicine and water."

Gibbs watched Abby gingerly walk back up the stairs and head into her room. He went into the kitchen, filled a glass with water and grabbed two headache meds. He thought she might need these for when she has her first no caffeine headache. Walking up the stair, he turned to push open the door to her room and what he saw made him shake his head. "To think you had nothing to do, Abs." Gibbs said to himself as he crossed the room and saw Abby laying on her stomach, head propped up on her arms. She was sound asleep. Treading softly, he picked up the pink and black blanket, laid it across her, and he reached down to wipe the still wet mascara tracks off her face. A sense of rightness welled inside Gibbs, still leaning down he whispered, "Sleep tight, baby girl."

**Please review! Next is the chapter of just how far will Abby go to get caffeine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time Management Ch 4**

**Thanks to all the reviews! Thanks for the encouragement to go on with the family Gibbs sagas. I hope to continue on with this set, I feel this one is wrapping down.**

Abby awoke to two parts of her anatomy throbbing. Her backside was hurting, but it was the incessant pounding in her head that was causing her the most distress. Rolling gingerly over to her side, she saw the two pills and water that Gibbs had left by her bed. Swallowing the pills she noticed that the day was starting to fade into dusk and that she was now hungry. Reviewing the past 24 hrs, Abby groaned out loud. "What have I gotten myself into?" Abby mumbled into the pillow. Recollecting that she was grounded, and not wanting to inflict any pain upon her backside, Abby wanted to make sure the coast was clear to go eat. "GIIIBBBBSS!" Abby yelled.

Gibbs had been in the kitchen fixing vegetarian spaghetti for Abby. He knew that this would perk her up. Hearing her yell from her room made him grin. Maybe, for once, Abby was heeding his instructions. "What?" He answered back.

"Can I come out now? I am starving!" Abby asked.

"Yes, Abs, you can come out to eat." Gibbs said.

Abby came down the stairs with less bounce than usual, she was going to try to keep herself on Gibbs good side and maybe he would not ground her for the rest of the evening. "Oh! That smells so good. Can I have a test?" Abby asked as she tried to wipe off the spoon.

Gibbs playfully swatted her hand away. "Nope, grab two plates and sit down."

"Sit, seriously?" Abby asked sheepishly.

"Yes, sit. " Gibbs answered in his best dad voice.

"Fine!" Abby said as she sat down cautiously. Even thought the pain for the most part was gone from her previous spanking, she could still feel the dull pain as she sat.

They ate in relative silence. Gibbs was waiting on Abby to start, and Abby was waiting on Gibbs to start. Gibbs knew that Abby would be the first to start talking, she could not stand silence.

"Thanks for the spaghetti Gibbs, it is always one of my favorites. The only thing missing is a drink, and no not water, I mean a real drink. Like maybe a coke or anything, just no more water."

"Sorry, Abby, Ducky specifically said that you must drink plenty of water to help flush out the caffeine in your system. So water it is." Gibbs answered. "No room for discussion."

Abby stood and started clearing the table, hoping to stay on Gibbs good side. "Speaking of room, can I come out and stay?" Abby asked with her best puppy eyes.

That looked made her brothers jump to do as she asked, but they were ineffective on Daddy Gibbs. "Nope, you are grounded to your room for the rest of the night. Ducky said you need rest, and I told him I would see that you got it. So, go, back to your room." Gibbs said as he gently pulled her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. "

"But, Gibbs my head hurts really bad, and maybe I need to be under closer watch. So, so you see if I stayed down here on the couch then you could return to your basement and relieve some of that tension you have." Abby was serious about how bad her head was hurting. She had been 14 hrs with no caffeine and she was going through what addicts term 'withdrawal'.

"Abigail, this was not open for discussion. I said back upstairs. Now go ahead." Gibbs was starting to lose his patience with his youngest.

"But, But Giiibbss." Abby started to whine.

"Abby do we need to finish our discussion now." Gibbs threatened her. Abby knew that Gibbs had not finished his discussion over his knee and she did not want an early showing. "Now, Ducky had called while you were asleep and said he would be here in about 10 minutes so I unless you want to …"

"OK, OK, I am going. SHEESH!" Abby said as she stomped up the stairs.

"I know that you are stomping so stop! Room! NOW!" Gibbs bellowed up the step as he heard the door to her room slam shut. Gibbs started to march up there and tear into her ass when Ducky called from the entrance way.

"My, dear Jethro, it sounds as if your house was being torn apart from outside the door. "

"Oh, Ducky, Abby better be glad you are here, I was getting ready to tear something up, and wasn't going to be my house. She has gotten more bratty as the evening has progressed, and now she is complaining of a bad headache. Is she alright?"

"I will know more after I examine her, but I would not worry that head of yours dear boy, I have a feeling Abby is just going through caffeine withdrawals."

"Withdrawals?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, withdrawals Jethro. Caffeine is basically a drug, ones body can become addicted to it and the loss of the said drug being introduced into ones system can cause withdrawal like symptoms. Most common is a bad headache. Do you know how you start to get when you go without your coffee? Your nastiness is usually due to a headache if I am correct?" Ducky asked with a slight smirk.

"Point taken, Dr. Mallard. Now go check on Abby and leave me to me." Gibbs said as he saw Ducky go up the stairs and knock on Abbys door.

"Abigail, can I come in?" Ducky asked as he slowly opened the door. He saw that Abby had her eyes shut and was trying to feign sleep. "Come on Abigail, as you southerners would say, quit playing possum."

Abby opened her eyes with a giggle. She had heard that phrase many a times, but never with a british accent. "I wouldn't have thought that you would know that phrase, Ducky?" Abby said.

"Oh, you would be surprised at how many regional colloquillisms I know, now how 'bout you sitting up for me. Good, now do you hurt anywhere?"

"Well, besides the normal place that still stings after Dad spanks me, just my head. Dad gave me two headache pills just over 1 hr ago and they don't seem to be working. And just between you and me, I would just about KILL for a caf-pow. I mean just a mini-pow, nothing big. "

"Well, Abigail, that is what led you to this predictment. Your body is going through withdrawals from the caffeine. That I why I told Jethro to make sure you drink lots of water. It will help flush the caffeine out faster.'"

"Wait, you mean I can't have anymore caffeine. EVER?" Abby asked with a sense of astonishment.

"No, dear Abigail." Ducky now sat beside her on her bed and grabbed her hands. "Just for the next 24 hrs and then you have your blessed caf-pows, but dear, in moderation only." Ducky now patted her hands as if trying to calm a toddler.

Abby's headache was getting worse. But worse than that was the fact that the need for caffeine was making Abby's patience and reasoning thin. "Don't patronize me Ducky." Abby said as she yanked her hands out of his. "I am not a child." Abby was now almost yelling.

Gibbs had been sitting in the living room, listening to Ducky explain to Abby what was going on and how she needed to lay off the caf-pows for the next day at least. He wasn't going to interrupt their moment until he heard Abby raise her voice to Ducky. He was out of the chair and up the steps in no time. He reached the doorway to her room when he heard something that totally caught him by surprise.

"Now, you listen here, lil miss Abigail. You may think that since I am usually soft spoken that I do not have a temper, but let me tell you something, YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN." Ducky said each word with emphasis. He now stood up and said." You are feeling the effects of the caffeine withdrawal, so I will not call Jethro up here to deal with you, but I expect you to get your PJ's, get in the shower and be in the bed by the time that I come back up here. Is that understood?"

Abby was caught off-guard by Ducky actually standing up to her, but her need for caffeine was greater that her sense of self-preservation. "You…can't..tell…me wh-" Abby started the argument, but was cut short by Gibbs before she could finish it.

"Oh,yes he can!" Gibbs now stormed over to where Abby sat, grabbed her up by her elbow, landed two hard SMACK!SMACK! to her backside and pushed her towards the closet. "I do believe Ducky told you to shower then get in bed, so unless you want a red ass, I suggest you go now." Gibbs and Ducky saw her grab her bag and storm into the bathroom.

"Sorry, about that Jethro, I may have overstepped by bounds there." Ducky said.

"Nope, no need to apologize. If I am Dad to this bunch of miscreants, then that makes you Uncle, and you should never hesitate to set any one of them straight. Gibbs said as he walked Ducky down the stairs. "Come, on down to the basement and have a shot. We will check on her after her shower."

Little did they know that Abby had overheard them talk about going to the basement and taking a shot of bourbon. She knew that she had a good 15-20 minutes before they checked on her. Abby turned on the shower, locked and closed the door behind her. That way if they decided to check early, they would hear the shower running. Abby slipped on her tennis shoes, she knew she could never keep the clomping of her chunky boots quiet. She knew that there was a conveince store around the corner and that she could be there and back in 10 minutes. Not wanting to draw attention to the front door opening and closing, Abby decided to go out the back and cut through the yard. She actually made it in 3 minutes there. Proud of herself, Abby grabbed a caf-pow, just the regular size, and paid for her purchase. She was so caught up in euphoria of actually pulling one over Gibbs and securing her her beloved drink she did not see who was pulling into the store.

Tony, McGee and Ziva were worried about their lil' sis. They knew that she could test the patience of a saint, and they wanted to make sure Gibbs hadn't killed her yet. As a peace offering they thought they might swing by and grab a Decf-pow. Tony was on the phone with Gibbs, calling to make sure the coast was clear to come visit. "Yeah, boss.. Just swinging by the store to grab her a decaf-pow. Yeah, Ducky said it would be ok." Tony looked up as he entered the store and ran smack into lil'sis. "Abby?" What are you… Wait a minute boss….Yeah, she is standing here in front on me now. WHAT?"

Abby was so intent on her drink that she was not even looking where she was going. She was stopped when she ran into a brick wall it seemed. "Look where you are going mister!" She said as she raised her head and looked into a stormy set of eyes. "UMMM, Hey Tony! Hold this please?" She gave him the caf-pow and took off running. She had failed to notice that McGee and Ziva had witnessed the whole thing and now she had three very pissed off siblings on her tail. McGee was the first to catch her, but Abby was not going down easy.

McGee grabbed Abby by the arm, and she swung on him, catching him on the lip. It split open and started bleeding. McGee, now in pain, was done playing the nice brother, he hauled Abby over his shoulder and started walking back to the car. Along the way back McGee landed SWAT! SWAT!SWAT! to her upturned backside.

"OW! McGee….PUT ME DOWN!OW!OW!" Abby did not want to get in the car, but McGee landed one more very hard SMACK! and tossed her in the back seat.

"Sit down, buckle up, and shut up!"McGee growled as he out the handkerchief to his mouth. "Just wait…You just wait." McGee mumbled. If she thought she had been in trouble now, then wait until dad got a hold of her.

Please review! I love everyones input!


	5. Chapter 5

Time Management

Ch 5

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming. I am in the creating process of the next family Gibbs story. Going to finish all my other ones so I can concentrate on it. **

_Sit down, buckle up, and shut up!"McGee growled as he out the handkerchief to his mouth. "Just wait…You just wait." McGee mumbled. If she thought she had been in trouble now, then wait until dad got a hold of her._

Abby was furious. How dare McGee lay a hand on her. She was so caught up in her own madness that she failed to see the two sets of eyes that were now staring at her.

"What in the hell has gotten in to you Abby?" Tony asked. He couldn't believe that not only had she ran away from Gibbs, but she ran from them also, and to add further insult to injury, Abby had split McGee's lip

"Me? What has gotten into me? What about Timmy here? He just hit me!" Abby yelled with a sense on astonishment. Why were they turning this on her?

"Abby, you ran from us.. We came here to get you a decaf pow, but instead we find you sneaking a regular caf pow, and then you run from us to avoid facing Gibbs." Ziva offered some answers.

"ABBY! YOU HIT ME!" McGee muffled out from under the cloth.

"Well, you shouldn't have grabbed me! ARGHH! My head is killing me! I can't take this pain anymore…" Abby started crying. She was crying from the undaunting pain in her head, but a small part of her was crying for what she knew she was going to be feeling on her backside once she got home. Abby now had her head in her hands, tugging at her ponytails, trying to relieve some of the pain.

McGee looked over at her and recognized that she was truly in pain. "Step on it Tony, she is really hurting bad back here." McGee said as he started rubbing her back. "SHHH! Calm down Abs. Crying will only make it worse. Come on sis, we can pull through this."

"I….Don't….want… to …pull….through…just…put…me…out….of….my….misery….NOW!" Abby tried to talk and cry at the same time. "All, I need is one mini pow! PLEASE!" Abby was not pleading to anyone that could hear her.

"Nope, sorry there sis. Looks like the cavalry is waiting on us to arrive, up and out lil' sis." Tony said as he opened the door to help Abby out.

"I—I—Can't Tony!" Abby started. "It hurts to raise my head, I think it is splitting open." Abby started crying hard again.

Gibbs was at first furious with Abby for sneaking off to get a caf pow. After hearing from Tony that Abby was at the store, he threatened to Ducky that we he got his hands on her, sitting down would only me a thought, but watching the interaction at the car, his anger became worry.

"Oh, dear Jethro. I fear our littlest one is in a great deal of pain. Go and bring her upstairs and I will get some strong pain meds." Ducky said as he turned to enter the house and get some stronger medicine out of his bag.

Gibbs started walking to the car to help Abby out, maybe just getting a hand on her would calm him down, but the worry became greater when he heard just how much pain she was in.

"Um, boss. I really think she can't move. She is pale, and out of control. I tried to stop her….I am sorry, never meant to cause her more pain." McGee said as he left Gibbs wondering what he was talking about.

"Tony." Gibbs got Tony's attention and nodded for Tony to go on inside. "I got her."

"Sure thing boss, I will make sure all is ready inside."

Gibbs leaned into the back seat of the car and looked at the condition his youngest child was in, and it was not good. She was pale, like McGee said, she was obviously in a lot of pain, from the way she was holding the tight set of her jaw. Gibbs reached in and tried to pull her hands free from her hair. She had such a tight grip on it, he thought she might actually pull some out. " Sweetie.." Gibbs whispered.

Abby felt Gibbs presence before she actually saw him, Abby looked up into those steel blue eyes, fearing she would see anger, instead all she saw was love. That broke her heart and made her start crying hard again. " G-G-Gibbs,, I am so-so-sorry. Can't ta—ta—take any more pain now. Spank la-la-later."

Gibbs gently reached in and lifted her against his chest. He stood up straight and started towards the house. "Nothing now, Abs. Just going to get you comfortable first." Gibbs gently kissed her on the brow and walked up the steps to her room. Ziva was standing beside their bed, pajamas in hand, ready to get Abby dressed to sleep. "I'm going to let Zi help you change, you get in bed and Ducky is bringing you something stronger for the pain. OK?"

Abby gently nodded her head as she closed her eyes. The overhead lights made her headache worse. "Zi. Can you please cut off the lights?"

"Certainly Abby. Let's get you ready now." Ziva gently helped Abby change into her pajamas.

Gibbs had walked back upstairs with Ducky and was waiting for Ziva to let them know that Abby was dressed. The girls did not realize that their conversation could be heard in the hallway.

"Ziva, one more thing?" Aby asked.

"What Abby?"

"Can you tell Tim I am sorry for busting his lip, and that he did not make my headache any worse" Abby knew that McGee probably blamed his few SWATS as and additional factor to her pain.

Gibbs entered on that note. "Why would Tim feel guilty for your pain Abs?"

Ducky had entered also and now gave Abby two small pills. "These will take the pain away, and you should go to sleep and stay asleep until the withdrawals wear off. I will be downstairs for a while if you need anything, my Abigail." Ducky kissed her on the cheek and left and went downstairs.

Abby could tell that Gibbs was starting to get angry again, so she just rolled over to face the window. Hoping Gibbs would take this as a sign that she did not want to talk, she stayed still and tried to sleep.

"Ziva, thanks for helping her, you can go on downstairs. I want to make sure our little run away goes to sleep and not out for another caf pow." Gibbs said as he nodded his head towards the door.

"I'll be downstairs with the others." Ziva whispered as she left a small kiss on Abby's cheek.

"Now, I know that you are hurting, but one question and then I will leave you alone. Why would McGee feel bad?"

Abby realized that Gibbs was not budging on this so she decided to come clean now. "When Tony bumped into me at the store, I ran. I did not see McGee and Ziva there watching the whole thing. MCGee started after me and actually caught me.. I well, sort of in the moment of panic,…swung and hit McGee in the lip, splitting it open. "

"So that is why he has a fat lip, I figured Tony and him might have been going at it again. But that does not explain why he would feel guilty?" Gibbs asked with a raised brow.

"Well….. I think I pushed him too far for the first time, and I tried to keep from coming back here. So…he threw me over his shoulder and and.." Abby couldn't finish the sentence, she was embarrassed by her actions now that she had to retell them.

"And what Abby?" Gibbs asked, even though he had a good idea what had happened.

"And he spanked me all the way back to the car and threw me in the backseat. YAWN! I think he feels like he made my headache worse. He didn't, just my backside rewarmed from our earlier spanking." Abby now had tears running down her face, she was trying to stifle a yawn and fighting the overwhelming urge to go to sleep.

Gibbs could see the battle within Abby so he sat on the bed, stroked her hair and said. "I will talk to him for now, but still need to apologize. We will be having a intense discussion regarding following directions and sneaking out, but that will all be later. Now, quit fighting the medicine and go to sleep. Your family will still be here when you wake." Gibbs gently tugged one of her pigtails and kissed her brow. Closing the door all the way except for a small crack he headed down to talk to Tim.

Walking into the living room he saw all the team sitting around the fireplace. Never missing a stride he walked through the room and yelled. "McGee! With me!"

McGee swallowed nervously as he stood up. Tony started humming Taps, just to aggravate McGee further. "Great, now I am going to get smacked for smacking the baby. This is so unfair!" McGee grumbled as he stopped a few feet from the door leading into the basement.

"Don't make me come get you Tim! Now!" Gibbs yelled from the basement.

McGee walked down the steps slowly, not quite ready to face the firing squad yet. He figured if he started out with an apology then Gibbs would take it a little easier. Rounding down the staircase, McGee stopped in front of Gibbs and started sputtering. "I-I- am sor-"

SMACK!

"Ow! What was that for, I was going to apologize for hitting Abby?" McGee said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That was for trying to apologize for hitting Abby." Gibbs quipped, grinning his lopsided grin as he saw MCGee try to process what he just said.

"Huh?"

"You did nothing wrong. Abby deserved every swat you gave her, if not more. You did not make her head hurt worse. I don't ever want you to doubt yourself in taking Abby in hand if she puts herself into a situation where it is necessary for you, or Tony or Ziva to spank her. You are her big brothers and sister. You help watch out for her,and sometimes the most verbal of warnings do nothing for her and it takes a swat or two for it to sink in. So good job, big bro. Now I'm starving, how bout you?" Gibbs said as he put his arm around McGee's shoulder and walked up the stairs together. Tonight he would let Abby sleep and more than likely all his kids would be sleeping over tonight.

'Rest well Abby, tomorrow is a new day.' Gibbs thought to himself as he closed the door to the basement and rounded everyone around the table.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, should have next one up soon? Wonder what Gibbs has planned for our little trouble maker?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to all my wonderful readers! I appreciate each individual review, and I will try to respond to each and every one soon. Thanks again and keep the reies coming.**

**Thanks to all my inspirations: chelsea1234 and irishdipstick. I love all your stories and they help me keep writing**

Time Management

Ch 6

_'Rest well Abby, tomorrow is a new day.' Gibbs thought to himself as he closed the door to the basement and rounded everyone around the table._

Abby awoke the next morning from the sun shining in through her windows. It was going to be a bright, sunny day, too bad she would not get to experience such a great day. She had a feeling that she was in for a doozy of a day. Abby rolled out of bed and dressed in her favorite black leggings and long T-shirt. She had been asleep over 10 hrs and now was headache free, the only pangs she felt were that of her stomach, asking for some nourishment. Not wanting to start the day off on a wrong note, Abby decided the safest bet was to yell and ask for permission to come down.

"GIIBBBSS" Abby yelled out. "I'm hungry!"

"Well get your self down here and eat, I don't think I can hold off Tony any longer from eating the rest of the cakes." Gibbs yelled back upstairs. He just shook his head and smirked, maybe somethings were hitting home with her. She was smart enough to ask to come out of her room. Maybe she realized just how serious her situation was.

Abby came bounding down the stairs with lightening speed. "Move out of the way, Dinozzo, I am starved!" Abby said as she pushed past Tony and started fixing her a plate of pancakes and turkey sausage. "I haven't eaten in 14 hours!" Abby said as she stuffed her face.

"Ahhh! Dear Abigail, I can tell by your appetite that your headache must be gone." Ducky said as he entered the kitchen.

"Yep, Duckman, never felt better. Wishing I could drink some coffee or something warm this morning." Abby said as she secretly wanted some coffee, but was afraid to ask.

Gibbs walked towards her and set a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of her. Want something warm to drink? This was Kelly's favorite, try it."

Abby sipped the warm liquid and realized that this was no ordinary prepackaged cocoa. "Gibbs, this is delicious. Did you make this from scratch?"

Gibbs blushed slightly from the praise, but wanted to make sure that Abby knew that he loved her as his daughter. "Yep, secret family recipe. I only make it for family."

Abby looked into Gibbs eyes and saw the true love of a dad. She knew he was letting her know that no matter what he loved her and all his 'kids'. Abby knew she had one big thing to do this morning to help soothe her family. "Um….McGee…" Abby started as she walked over to where he stood at the counter. " I want to apologize for hitting you yesterday. I know that you were only trying to help me, and that I reacted in a hasty matter. " Abby teared up as she reached and touched his still swollen lip. "Can you forgive me?"

McGee just stood there for a minute, letting Abby stew in her misery for one moment longer. "Of course..UMPH!" Abby had jumped into McGee's arms, giving him the best hug she could. "I just was trying to keep you safe Abs. Always will too. So if I need to do that again, I will not hestitate. Got it?"

"Got it, bro." Abby said with a grin, she was glad that she had such a loving bunch of people that she called family.

"OK! Breakfast is over, I think Abby has spent enough time out of her room.."

"But, Giibbbsss…." Abby started to whine.

"No, arguments Abs, you know you are grounded to your room. So go…" Gibbs stated in a no room for argument tone.

"But, Tony..and..and Ziva and…" Abby tried one more angle to keep from having to go to her room. She knew that as soon as the others left, the real punishment would begin.

"ABBY! Tony, Ziva and McGee have work to do! Ducky left me some meds if you need them, so GO NOW!" Gibbs now was raising voice to his drill sergeant level.

"FINE!" Abby started to storm off, but as she passed Gibbs he grabbed her by the arm and landed two hard SWAT! SWAT!.

"Ow!" Abby yelled as she attempted to cover her backside as she ran the rest of the way upstairs.

Gibbs now turned to the others and instructed them on what to do. "You all go tie up all the loose ends. McGee, make sure that Abby's lab is secure."

Tony could tell that Gibbs was giving them things to do to keep them out of the house while he punished Abby. He knew that she deserved to get a spanking, but he always hurt in his heart when his lil'sis was in any pain. "Um… Listen Gibbs, Remember that Abby was under the influence of a severe withdrawal. She wasn't in her right mind.."

"Tony, I know what I am doing here. Don't worry, you can come over later and check on her if you feel like you need to." Gibbs reassured his oldest , overprotective son. Gibbs saw them to the door and watched them load up in the car and drive away. Now to deal with Abby. Gibbs went up the stairs and went into his bedroom. He sat on the bed and rested his head in his hands. He never imagined 12 years ago that he would ever have to think of disciplining any children, he had never planned on ever having a family again. But here he sat, on his bed, thinking of his youngest 'daughter' and laughed. He knew what he needed to do, he would have done the same to Kelly if she had ever pulled such a hare brained stunt, he just hated to actually do it. But, it was a parents responsibility to make sure that their kids are safe, even from themselves. Gibbs opened up the drawer beside his bed and pulled out a hand crafted paddle he had made over 16 yrs ago. He had only used it a handful of times on Kelly, but know he needed to use it on his other daughter.

Gibbs walked down the hall and gently knocked on the door. He had held the paddle behind his back as not to panic Abby. "Can I come in?"

"Sure it's your house after all!" Abby said back as she sat on the bed, hugging Burt to her chest. She had knew that she would have to pay the piper for lying and sneaking out, she just had hoped it would be later.

Gibbs sat down on the side of the bed, motioning for Abby to come stand in front of him. "Abigail, I want your opinion of why you are getting punished." Gibbs said as she waited for her to process just how many things she had done wrong.

"Will it change you mind on anything?" Abby asked nervously as she chewed her bottom lip.

"Nope, probably not, just want to know what were you thinking?" Gibbs asked in all seriousness.

"Well, first I helped Fornell when I was supposed to go home." Abby started.

"You're not in trouble for helping Fornell. IF you would have called me and told me you were needed then I would have said ok, but instead you chose to get Fornell to help you lie to me. So ok, there is one."

"OK, I shouldn't have snuck out and tried to get a caf pow, BUT in my defense, I was in bad pain and wasn't thinking clearly, so that was not too bad." Abby tried to reason her way out of a serious spanking.

"To answer that argument, Ducky and I knew you were hurting, you should have told us just how bad and we could have given you something for it, but instead, you deliberately started the shower and snuck out. You knew it was wrong, or you would not have tried to cover your tracks by running the shower. So two….and." Gibbs asked her to continue.

"And…..what? That was what I did?" Abby said as she tried to keep her list from growing and adding more fuel to the fire.

"What about McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, come on! You can't be serious, I already apologized to him and he accepted, so that takes care of that." Abby argued.

"Oh no little one, I discipline Tony and Tim when they fight, so you deserve the same. He was only trying to help you."

Abby hung her head as she realized just how much trouble she really was in.

"Eyes up here!" Gibbs commanded. He wanted her to see that this troubled him as much as it did her. "Do you know how much I hate what I am having to do? Huh?"

"UMMM. No." Abby whispered.

"Abby it is a father's responsibility to make sure that no harm comes to his kids, and when I am the one that has to cause pain to any of my kids, it hurts my heart." Gibbs said this as he was guiding Abby into position over his knees.

"Obviously not enough hurt to change your mind. Huh?" Abby said as the tears started to form before the first swat was given.

"Nope!" was all Gibbs said as he raised his right hand and laid a heavy SMACK! to her backside.

Abby had decided that she was not going to give Gibbs the satisfaction of knowing just how much his hand hurt, but after 10 heavy smacks with his hand on her leggings her ass was really starting not just to sting, but burn like fire.

"OWW! PLEASE! I GET IT!" Abby protested as she tried to wiggle off his lap.

"Nope, no OK. I GET IT! Abby, I want to make sure you never lie to me again. I can't protect you if you lie to me." Gibbs laid 5 more heavy smacks before he stopped and started lecturing again. "That was for lying to me and tricking Fornell into lying also. This is for the sneaking out and hitting McGee."

"WHAT?" Abby anxiously looked over her shoulder. She had thought Gibbs had inflicted enough pain on her backside already for all the deeds, now to know that he wasn't done set her on the edge of panic. "No!Gibbs!" Abby started to plead as she saw him reach down beside him and pull up the paddle. She started kicking with fervor now, trying anything to dislodge herself from his grasp.

"Abby the longer you fight, the more you get!" Gibbs barked as he laid the first hard SWAT! on her backside. The choice of leggings had left her seemingly bare. There was no fabric to absorb any of the licks.

"ARGHH! OWW! IT HURRRTTSSS!" Abby yelled after just one lick. 'God, how am I going to handle this.' Abby thought to herself.

SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!

Gibbs rained lick after lick on her upturned backside until he could feel the heat radiating through her tights. He now wanted to drive the message home , so he lowered his left knee and raised his right knee, making her sit spot a prime target. He knew that she would feel this for the next day or two at least.

Abby knew that it was winding down and what was about to happen when he dropped his knee. She frantically threw her hand back to stop Gibbs from continuing, but all he did was grab it and hold it until he was done.

SWAT! You do not sneak out anywhere when you are grounded SWAT! You never run from any of us SWAT! You will not hit your brothers or sisters SWAT! You will never lie to me again SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!

Abby was now sure that the fire in her ass could actually start a forest fire. Gibbs had never spanked her so hard before. She was the baby, she was supposed to be protected from dad's wrath. She was sobbing so uncontrollably that she did not know that Gibbs had stopped spanking her and was now laying her on the bed….on her stomach. She just buried her head in the pillow, to embarrassed to look him in the face. She was sniffling so hard, that she started to hiccup. "THAT HURT!" She mumbled into the pillow.

"Good, then I did my job. Maybe you will remember this feeling before you do anything as stupid again." Gibbs knew that she was feeling sorry, but he was not quite ready to totally go into sympathy mode. He wanted her to know just how upset and scared he had been. "I am going to do downstairs, if you need something yell. No leaving the room, no TV, movies or music. Just sit, or more than likely lay and think. I will call for lunch." Gibbs turned to walk out when Abby's small voice stopped him.

"Sorry, dad. Got it." Abby said as she turned her tear streaked face to look at him and let him know that she was truly sorry, not just for the sneaking and lying, but also for putting him in this situation.

"I'ts OK Abs, still love ya." He signed as he closed her door. Now to go calm his nerves down. No one who is not a parent will never understand, it really is hard to punish your child. Sitting down on one of his dusty stools in the basement, he looked up and said aloud to himself 'This is hard alone Shannon, really could use a mom sometimes to help me here. You think I was too hard…"

"Never dad…"He heard Abby say as she had stood at the tops of the stairs looking down. "Listen I know I wasn't to leave my room and I will go back. I just wanted to check on you." Gibbs bounded up the stairs two at a time, put his arms around Abby, gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Gibbs just walked his lil' girl back to her room and simple said. "Thanks"

THE END?


End file.
